生徒会長はメイド様！
by Takamizu
Summary: Erza Scarlet adalah Ketua Dewan Murid yang terkenal galak dan disiplin. Namun, ia memiliki suatu rahasia yang dapat mempengaruhi reputasinya kelak. Sialnya, rahasianya diketahui oleh Jellal Fernandes, cowok terkeren di Fairy Tail Academy!


"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan agar kalian mengerti? Hibiki! Lepaskan anting-anting itu! Ren! Pakai ikat pinggang dan kancingkan seragam dengan benar! Eve! Pakai sepatu sesuai aturan! Rapikan pakaianmu!"

Erza Scarlet menutup gerbang sekolah dengan keras. "Kalau sudah rapi, kalian boleh masuk,"

.

.

.

**生徒会長はメイド様！**

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima. Fanfic ini punya Takamizu. Ceritanya memang agak mirip sama anime Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, hahaha! :9

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, Gaje, dll

.

.

.

"Murid laki-laki di sini memang seperti berandalan " desah Erza sambil memijit kepala. "Peraturan di sekolah ini memang harus ditegakkan"

Fairy Tail Academy adalah sebuah sekolah yang cukup bergengsi. Biaya masuknya juga cukup murah. Di sini, jumlah siswa laki-laki berjumlah 60% dari seluruh murid, sedangkan sisanya adalah siswa perempuan.

"Tapi tetap saja" Erza mengepalkan tangan. "Murid laki-laki memang harus kukendalikan sepenuhnya! Oi,Rogue! Sudahkah kau menyelesaikan buku tata tertib?"

Cowok berambut hitam dan bermata _ruby_ berdiri di hadapan Erza sambil memegang buku tata tertib dengan ragu. "A..,ano.., Kaichou, apa ini memang diperlukan?"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Erza.

"DASAR BODOH!" Erza menggebrak meja. Untungnya ia hanya menggebrak dengan seperempat 'kekuatan iblisnya'. "Diperlukan tata tertib yang tegas untuk mengubah para berandalan menjadi patuh! Ini bukan SMU Ishiyama (ingat Beelzebub?)!"

Erza mendesah. "Sudahlah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan"

"Kaichou…,"

Erza bangkit. "Aku akan patroli. Urus sisanya, Rogue"

* * *

Erza POV

Namaku Erza Scarlet. Seperti yang baru kau ketahui, aku adalah ketua Dewan Murid a.k.a OSIS di Fairy Tail Academy. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Tentu saja, aku memanfaatkan jabatanku ini untuk melindungi murid-murid perempuan. Pasalnya, Fairy Tail Academy adalah sekolah yang cukup bergengsi pembangkangnya, walau hanya 40% dari jumlah siswa. Tapi, bukankah 40% adalah jumlah yang banyak?

Oleh karena itu, aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Berlatih aikido serta belajar keras. Oh, tak lupa mencari perhatian para guru. Karena itulah, aku dipercaya mereka untuk memegang jabatan ini.

"Hei, lihat itu. The Red-haired devil,"

Telingaku langsung menajam begitu dua orang siswa menggunjingkanku. Aku tahu mereka. Sting Eucliffe dan Natsu Dragneel, salah dua dari sekian banyak 'murid berandal' di sekolah ini. Menurutku, mereka sama-sama bodoh serta diot, dan Natsu memiliki kombinasi paket besar dari keduanya. Sedangkan Sting, yah, hanya sedikit.

"Kudengar, ia bisa menghancurkan gunung menjadi tiga bagian hanya dengan sekali tendang...GAAAAAHHHH!"

Aku menjewer telinga Natsu dan Sting cukup keras. "Kau ingin aku menghajarmu lebih dari ini, hah?"

"T..., tidak, Erza!" pekik Natsu dan Sting ketakutan. "Ampun, bu!"

"Dasar merepotkan," aku melepaskan tanganku dari telinga mereka. Seketika itu pula, Natsu dan Sting kabur menjauh. Para anak lelaki yang berada di sekeliling kami juga gemetar ketakutan. Aku tidak memedulikan hal itu dan melanjutkan patroli.

"Heee, ayolah…., bantu kami"

Aku menajamkan kuping. Pem-_bully_an lagi?

Aku terpengarah melihat apa yang kulihat. Trio cowok bodoh yang menyebut diri mereka 'Trimens' sedang mem-_bully_ Lisanna Strauss, cewek dari kelas 11-C. Dan yang membuatku tambah kesal, mereka belum melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi pagi.

Lisanna mengeratkan pelukannya pada map di dekapannya. "Ta…, tapi…, aku masih ada tugas lain"

Hibiki memegang tangan Lisanna. "Ayolah. Hari ini saja…"

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian bertiga!" teriakku. Dengan langkah mantap, aku menuju ke lokasi pem-_bully_an. "Hari ini kalian bertiga piket. Cepat selesaikan dan jangan membuat kegaduhan! Dan, sudah kubilang! JANGAN MENYAKITI ANAK PEREMPUAN!"

"Kaichou….." Lisanna tampak merasa lega.

"Kau boleh pergi, Lisanna. Biar kuurus mereka" kataku. Lisanna menurut. "Dan bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah berpesan, kalau anting-anting ini harus kaulepas?"

Hibiki mendengus. "Iya, iya! Nanti akan kulepas" katanya sambil berlalu. Sontak, aku mengejarnya dan memegang lengan kirinya.

"Aku bilang, SEKARANG!" bentakku sambil menarik paksa anting Hibiki. Kontan saja, daun telinga Hibiki langsung membengkak.

"Maafkan aku!" mereka bertiga berlari teribirit-birit.

"Ini kusita" aku memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara isak tangis.

"Ada apa lagi?" kupingku langsung menajam. Aku bergegas menuju TKP.

Seorang cewek menangis di hadapan seorang cowok berambut biru dan berwajah datar. Di sekitar mata kanannya terdapat tato. Aku tahu dia. Jellal Fernandes, idola cewek di Fairy Tail Academy. Sejujurnya, aku nggak tahu kenapa ia memiliki banyak penggemar. Yah, bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, nilainya juga sempurna serta memiliki badan atletis. Kudengar dari pendapat beberapa orang serta gosip yang beredar memang gitu, sih.

"Kau lagi?" seruku, sementara si cewek berlari menjauh. "Sudah kubilang, Jelly Feraldes….."

Cowok itu menatapku. Jawabannya juga bernada datar. "Jellal Fernandes"

"….,terserah! Tak bisakah kau menolak menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih halus? Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Sederhana saja. 'Aku tak tertarik padamu'"

Setelah semua ini, ia masih bisa memasang watados? "Pakai kata-kata yang lebih halus! Tak tahukah bahwa dirimu telah menyakiti perasaannya?"

"Heee…"

"Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, Jelly Feraldes" aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan 'Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya', Kaichou" gumam Jellal.

* * *

"Aku benci pria yang membuat wanita menangis," gumamku sambil menyebrangi jalan raya.

Aku membuka pintu pagar sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis. Pagar ini nampak sudah tua termakan usia, seakan-akan mau roboh. Untunglah, pagar ini masih kokoh hingga sekarang.

"Tadaima" kataku. Aku melepas sepatu, lalu menaruhnya di rak.

"Nee-chan, kau sudah pulang rupanya" sapa seorang gadis berambut biru. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Halo, Wendy" aku tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. "mana okaa-san?"

"Okaa-san masih berada di toko rotinya. Mungkin, ia akan pulang nanti malam" jawab Wendy "Oya, tadi manager tempatmu bekerja menelepon. Ia berpesan padaku agar kau membantu, karena pelanggan hari ini sangat banyak. Ia juga menyuruhmu untuk menggantikan seorang pekerja yang tidak masuk"

"Arigatou, Wendy. Aku harus cepat" gumamku. Aku mencuci muka, lalu mengganti seragamku dengan baju bebas. Sementara Wendy membawakanku _ocha_. Ia menghela napas, lalu bersandar pada tembok.

"Andai saja otou-san tidak kabur meninggalkan hutang sebanyak ini…." gumamnya. Tangannya terkepal.

Aku menunduk. Otou-san kabur meninggalkan kami bertiga dengan hutang yang bertumpuk ketika aku berada di kelas 2 SMP. Sejak saat itu, kami bertiga harus bekerja keras melunasi hutang tersebut. Bukan hanya untuk melunasi hutang, kami juga berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Okaa-san adalah pemilik toko kue yang untungnya cukup sukses di kota. Aku adalah karyawan 'Maid Café' yang berada di kota pula. Tugas rumah tangga diserahkan kepada Wendy, adikku. Walau begitu, aku dan okaa-san juga mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga.

Aku menoleh menatap Wendy. Aku menyamakan tinggi badanku dengannya dan mengelus-elus rambut biru kemilaunya. "Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti bisa melunasi hutang tersebut. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" senyumku.

"Hai!" jawab Wendy ceria.

Aku kembali berdiri. "Aku berangkat dulu, Wendy. Jaa nee!" aku melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Normal POV

"Manager, aku datang" Erza membuka pintu kafe.

"Selamat datang, Erza-chan!" sapa manajer 'Maid Café', Melody. Ia empat tahun lebih tua dari Erza, namun tampangnya tidak seperti anak kuliahan. Ia memiliki tampang yang cukup imut dan terbilang muda.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaian" jawab Erza, karena kafe memang sedang banjir pelanggan. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan seragam maid kombinasi hitam-putih, Erza keluar melayani pelayan.

"Okaerinasaimase goshujin-sama!" Erza menyapa pelanggan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Erza-chan" sapa seorang pelanggan. Ia melambai pada Erza. "Bolehkah aku memesan satu milky way?"

"Baik! Satu milky way. Akan segera saya antar, Tuan" Erza mencatat pesanan lalu membungkuk hormat. Ia melihat muka si pelanggan memerah. Erza segera menuju dapur dan mulai membuat pesanannya. Kenapa Erza yang membuat? Mudah saja. Koki lain sedang sibuk, dan ia tak mau menambah pekerjaan mereka. Memang, di sini, ia merangkap sebagai pelayan dan koki. Kadang-kadang membantu di dapur, walau tugas aslinya adalah pelayan. Lagipula, membuat milky way membutuhkan waktu tidak lama.

Erza mengantarkan pesanan. "Selamat menikmati" ia tersenyum manis. Wajah si pelanggan kembali bersemu merah. Erza kembali ke dapur, saat dirinya juga mendengar pekikan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

* * *

Erza POV

"Kyaaaa….! Dia tampan sekali!" pekik Risley. "Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa melayaninya. Aku masih harus melayani pelanggan lain"

Melody menoleh padaku. "Ne, Erza-chan, tolong kaulayani 'pelanggan ganteng' di meja nomor tujuh, ya!" pekiknya senang.

"He? Baik" jawabku. Aku segera menghampiri meja nomor tujuh.

Seujujurnya, aku masih sedikit belum terbiasa bekerja di sini. Memang, semua orang di sini baik dan selalu ramah padaku. Namun, sebenarnya aku masih sedikit khawatir. Kalau saja ada seseorang dari sekolah yang melihatku dalam keadaan begini….

"Mengejutkan sekali. Kaichou, rupanya"

…..reputasiku sebagai ketua dewan murid bisa hancur.

Tunggu dulu! Suara ini sepertinya tidak asing…..

Aku mendongak, dan aku berharap bumi langsung menelanku seketika itu juga. Seorang cowok berbadan tegap atletis dan berambut biru duduk di meja nomor tujuh. Wajahnya memang tampak familier, karena tadi pagi ia kena semprot olehku disebabkan telah menolak cewek dengan bahasa yang kurang halus serta gaya cuek. Dia Jellal Fernandes!

Hal yang kukhawatirkan berubah jadi kenyataan. Reputasiku akan hancur, dan hidupku akan berakhir.

* * *

Normal POV

Erza menutup pintu samping Maid Café. Ketika ia berbalik, tampaklah Jellal sedang menatapnya sembari bersandar pada tembok.

"Oh, kau sudah memakai pakaian biasa rupanya" ucapnya innocent.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Erza sambil menyentuh gagang pintu. Wajahnya memerah, sedangkan lututnya sedikit gemetaran. Jantungnya berdegup karena kaget dan khawatir.

"Heee? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa maid itu adalah ketua. Ternyata benar"

ARGH! Sebenarnya, Erza ingin sekali meninju cowok ini. Tapi, ia mendengar suara Risley berseru: "Aku sudah selesai, Melody-chan. Jaa nee…"

"Kita bicarakan di tempat lain. Akan kujelaskan semuanya! Ayo!" Erza menyeret Jellal secara paksa.

"Hee...,"

"Sudahlah! Diam dan ikut saja!"

* * *

"Jadi, karena masalah keluarga" ucap Jellal di taman bermain anak-anak.

"Ya. Aku dan adikku harus melakukan ini. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan ibu. Sulit menjaga pekerjaan sebagai ketua dewan murid dan maid" Erza menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak bekerja di sekitar rumah saja?"

"Di sana tidak ada pekerjaan yang pas untukku. Terlalu berat. Aku juga tak bisa membiarkan nilaiku turun. Sulit untuk menjaganya,"

"Oh, jadi, ini alasanmu masuk Fairy Tail Academy? Biaya masuknya cukup murah"

"Begitulah"

Erza tetap menunduk. Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan yang benar-benar canggung. Entah mengapa, tapi kepala Erza berdenyut sedikit. Ia berjengit, behati-hati agar Jellal Fernandes tidak mengetahuinya.

* * *

Erza berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan halaman sekolah dengan kelasnya, kelas 11-B. Ketika sudah sampai, ia membuka pintu kelas. Di depan kelas, Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster nampak seprti habis bertengkar, walau tidak sampai babak belur. Begitu melihat Erza, mereka langsung meletakkan tangan di pundak satu sama lain.

"Natsu. Gray. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Erza.

"Ti..., tidak kok, Erza. K.., kami selalu akur dan bersama, kok," ucap Gray sambil gemetaran. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan pelajaran banyak untuk tidak membuat temannya yang satu ini marah.

"Aye!" Natsu menyetujui. Badannya tidak kalah gemetar dibandingkan dengan Gray.

"Baguslah. Aku suka melihat kalian damai," Erza tersenyum puas. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di sebelah Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ohayou, Erza!" sapa Lucy. Ia adalah salah satu cewek populer di sekolah. Sifatnya baik dan ramah, walau kadang-kadang ia juga bisa bersifat dangkal. Sangat suka memakai pakaian yang sexy dan minim. Lucy juga seorang bangsawan serta keturunan konglomerat.

"Ohayou, Lucy" balas Erza sambil tersenyum. Tapi tak lama, sebab kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Hari ini, Erza merasa suhu badannya naik, sehingga tadi pagi ia minum vitamin banyak-banyak.

Lucy mengerutkan kening. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" ia memegang lengan Erza. "Astaga! B..."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Lucy," Erza memaksakan seulas senyum. "Nanti, suhunya akan menurun, kok"

Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka. Seorang cowok berambut biru memasuki kelas. Tasnya dipegang dengan tangan satu di belakang punggung. Tiba-tiba saja, para murid cewek menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandangi cowok itu lekat-lekat. Erza langsung berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Oi, Jellal! Bertarunglah denganku!" tantang Natsu berapi-api.

"Bukankah kau baru saja berkelahi dengan Gray?" Lucy _sweatdropped_. Tentu saja Natsu tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Lucy.

"Terima ini!" seru Natsu. Ia melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Jellal. Ketika sudah hampir dekat, Jellal menangkap tinju Natsu dan melemparkan Natsu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Kepalanya dipenuhi benjol-benjol karena benturan.

"Ini masih pagi, _baka_. Jangan memulai perkelahian denganku," kata Jellal datar. Image _cool _tetap tak terlepas dari dirinya. Jellal mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, hingga ia bertemu mata Erza.

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, hingga Erza memalingkan wajah. Jellal mengalihkan pandangan dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, berjalan menuju bangku miliknya. Erza mendesah lega.

"Mungkin, ia tidak tertarik dengan maid,"

* * *

"Lho?"

Jellal Fernandes berdiri di hadapan Erza Scarlet. Raut mukannya terkesan datar dan entah kenapa..., iseng.

"Ah, ketemu" ucapnya.

_Kenapa ia muncul di sini?_ batin Erza. Ia ingin lenyap ke dalam tanah seketika itu. _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia muncul. Apa ia bermaksud mempermainkanku? Apa ini pernyataan perang? Pasti iya. Baiklah. Akan kuterima. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Jelly Feraldes!  
_

"Okaerinasaimase goshujin-sama!"

_Sungguh menyebalkan_.

* * *

"Maaf menunggu lama,"

Erza menaruh pesanan, kemudian menundukkan kepala singkat dan berlalu.

"Nee..., nee..., apa itu pacar Erza-chan?" tanya Melody penuh khayal.

"Bukan!" jawab Erza spontan. Erza berharap agar Jellal segera menghabiskan secangkir kopi pesanannya dan pergi. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Jellal berjam-jam duduk dan memandangi Erza, namun hanya memesan secangkir kopi.

"Ia pasti ingin mempermainkan mentalku" Erza mendesah. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat,"

* * *

Erza duduk di kursi ketua dewan murid. Masih ada setumpuk proposal yang harus diperiksanya. Ia mendesah, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Vijeeter, anggota dewan murid bagian akuntasi mendatanginya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kaichou..,"

"Ng?"

Vijeeter tampak gemetar ketakutan. "A..., ano..., sebenarnya, jurnal bulan lalu ada yang salah...,"

Erza meledak. "HAH? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan agar berhati hati?" tanyanya horor. Sementara Vijeeter mencoba kabur sambil menyerukan kata "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Uhuk." Erza terbatuk pelan.

Erza merasakan suhu badannya yang naik drastis. Entah kenapa pekerjaannya tidak kunjung selesai. Ia mendekatka tangannya pada lubang hidung dan mengembuskan napas. Benar. Napasnya terasa panas.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk," gumamnya.

"Kaichou, apa kau hobi sibuk?" tiba-tiba saja Jellal sudah bersandar pada kusen pintu yang terbuka.

Erza kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kesibukanmu. Mungkin, kau harus istirahat..," lanjut Jellal. Erza tampak kehilangan 85% kesadarannya. Ia akan ambruk. "Melihatmu yang sekarang sungguh membuat khawatir saja,"

Erza terperanjat. Ia mengira dirinya akan jatuh ke lantai. Namun, kepalanya sudah bersandar pada dada Jellal. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jellal menahan Erza dengan dadanya agar tidak jatuh. Erza terperanjat.

"Minggir!" Erza menyingkirkan tangan Jellal yang berada di lengan kirinya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan darimu!"

"Ah, begitu ya"

Jellal berbalik meninggalkan Erza. Sejujurnya, Erza merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung perasaan Jellal. Ia terbatuk pelan.

* * *

"Uhuk.., uhuk.."

_Aku tidak boleh lelah_. batin Erza. Ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu belakang Maid Cafe. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada pintu.

"Jurnal masih belum selesai. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan buku tata tertib. Aku juga belum belajar," gumamnya. "Mungkin, aku terlalu memaksakan diri" Erza bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. "Tidak. Itu tidak benar."

'"Are? Bukankah itu kaichou?"

Erza terkejut. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Tangan dan kakinya sedikit gemetar, ketika mengetahui bahwa yang berdiri di depannya adalah Trimens.

"Wah, ternyata benar kaichou." ucap Ren.

"Yang benar saja. Maid?" Hibiki mencemooh.

"Ini sungguh konyol" Eve mengangkat alis. Mereka bertiga mendekati Erza.

"Telingaku masih sakit, kaichou" kata Hibiki. Erza mengalihkan mata membelakangi mereka.

"Oi, kau mau lari ya? Waktunya mengambil gambar" Eve mengarahkan handphone-nya kedepan wajah Erza, memotretnya.

Hibiki mencengkram tangan Erza. "Kau menyiksa siswa laki-laki di sekolah. Lihatlah sekarang. Ternyata kau seorang maid,"

"Lepaskan," Erza berusaha melepaskan lengannya. Tapi, ia tak bisa melawan mereka bertiga dengan kondisinya yang saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, kami mau pelayanan khusus,"

"Panggil kami 'Tuan'," Ren semakin mendekat.

"Tidak kusangka kau seorang maid, kaichou," Eve memotret Erza lagi.

_Tubuhku semakin lemah_

"Kau terlihat manis bila memakai pakaian seperti itu...," Hibiki mencoba menyentuh lengan Erza, tapi...

Sebuah tangan menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia. Menyingkirlah,"

Erza tertegun. "I..., ini...,:

"Jellal Fernandes!" personil Trimens buru-buru mundur. Sementara Jellal masih menaruh Erza dalam dekapannya. Tangannya meraba dahi Erza.

"_Daijoubou ka?_"

Erza mengangguk. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki Trimens menjauh.

"Hhh..., hhh..., maaf...," Erza tampak berjuang untuk mengatakannya. "Maaf, Jellal..."

Jellal tersenyum lembut. Ia semakin mempererat dekapannya. "Tak apa, kau istirahat saja"

.

To Be Continued

.

Akhirnya, selesai juga fic pertamaku... :3

Maaf kalo terlalu jelek. Maklum, author masih _newbie _dalam membuat fic.

Review, ya!

_Readers who provide flame better than just silent reader. Remember that!_


End file.
